1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam cooking system for restaurant, which can be used to cook foods such as a light Chinese dish called as dim sum with steam, and particularly is characterized in that guests can carry out a steam cooking at the guest's table in the restaurant to enjoy the steam cooking by themselves and tasting the steamed foods.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
In Chinese restaurants of the past, when guests order a light meal, e.g., dim sum, the dim sum placed in a set of baskets is cooked with steam at a kitchen separated from a guestroom and then waitress or waiter carries the steamed dim sum to the guest's table in the guestroom.
However, when the kitchen is sufficiently spaced from the guest's table, the baskets having the steamed dim sum therein will get cold during a carrying time period of the baskets from the kitchen to the table. For example, the baskets will get cold to such a degree that the waitress can handle the baskets at the table without burn. As a result, the decrease of the basket temperature may bring a deviation from an optimum tasting temperature of the steamed dim sum.